


Cecità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [67]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa alla challenge del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link del gruppo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/26 prompts challenge: 17/26: ESPIAZIONE: 1.Riparazione di una colpa commessa e liberazione dalla stessa mediante l'accettazione e la sopportazione della pena inflitta a tale scopo.2.Nel mondo pagano, propiziazione della divinità offesa, mediante offerte, riti e sacrifici di vittime.Parole: 756.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [What if]. Post-DB GT. Tiene conto di molte cose di Super.  
> Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer.  

****Cecità

 

Vegeta strisciò la mano contro la parete, sentiva cose fredde e lisce avvicendarsi con materiali più ostici, fastidiosi al tocco e appuntiti. Non riusciva a individuarne le fattezze, gli sembrava di trovare innumerevoli bordi, spesso ondeggiava e andava a sbattere. Colpì con il ginocchio uno spigolo e ingoiò un gemito.

< Non ho nessuna intenzione di chiamare aiuto. Non è possibile che il principe dei saiyan non arrivi a quello a cui deve da solo… Ne va del mio orgoglio! > urlò mentalmente. Cercò di raddrizzare la postura, strisciando con il fianco sulla parete, lì dov’era libera da altre superfici.

Trovò un vuoto e cadde per terra, gli sfuggì un gemito soffocato. Ringhiò, sentendo il corpo dolergli e strisciò, tastando il pavimento. Sentì un profumo e si ritirò indietro, captò dei suoni nell’oscurità e mosse le mani davanti a sé.

“Ce la faccio da solo” disse preventivamente.

Delle braccia sottili, con delle mani dalla presa ferrea per quanto minute, lo issarono. Vegeta si divincolò, ma l’altro lo tenne fermo, aiutandolo a raggiungere la parete.

Vi si appoggiò, adagiando la guancia sulla superficie.

“Lo sapevo che c’era l’angolo, qui… Ora lasciami che devo andare in cucina.

Tsk, non ho bisogno della balia” ringhiò. Rabbrividì sentendo il tocco di una carezza sulla guancia e avvertì gli occhi bruciare.

“Preferivo un pugno da parte tua, Elyanor.

Non sono così debole come ti devo sembrare in questo momento” disse Vegeta con voce stanca.

“Non c’è nessuna debolezza a farti aiutare” gemette Elly.

Vegeta si allontanò da lei, cercando di darle le spalle, la schiena leggermente piegata di lato e incurvata. Sentì il vuoto sotto uno dei piedi e tastò, riconoscendo dei gradini. Mosse le mani, fino a trovare il corrimano, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò perché a ogni gradino sceso sentiva la sensazione di precipitare.

Rischiò di cadere ed Elly lo afferrò, impedendogli di farlo.

“La mia prima impressione resterà sempre quella giusta, su di te. Smettila di fare l’orgoglioso per almeno cinque minuti e accettalo. Non ci vedi, Vegeta…” esalò.

“Lo so che sono cieco…” ribatté Vegeta con voce roca. Si divincolò, ma Elly lo aiutò a scendere la scala contro la sua volontà. “Perché non te ne torni dal tuo muso verde? Scommetto che sarà con gli altri terrestri a sparlare di quanto sono diventato inutile adesso” disse con tono acido.

Sentì Elly ingoiare un sospiro di rabbia.

“Non mi farai esplodere, non soffocherai la sofferenza mentale in quella fisica” disse lei.

Vegeta rabbrividì al tono di voce gentile di lei.

< Smettila! Non mi mostrerò debole davanti a una ragazzina che potrebbe essere mia figlia! Non avrai le mie lacrime! Non mi sfogherò davanti a te… > pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Tutto questo è successo a causa mia, permettimi di espiare questa mia colpa. Permettimi di occuparmi di te…” sussurrò Elly, lasciandolo andare superato l’ultimo gradino.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Dovresti saperlo che non ti avrei permesso di sacrificarti come vittima agli dei!” gridò Vegeta. Una vena iniziò a pulsargli sulla fronte spaziosa, mentre il suo viso si accaldava.

“Sono io che ho offeso gli dei” ribatté Elly.

Vegeta sentì il rumore dei movimenti di lei farsi più forte, riconosceva dei colpi secchi dati alla stoffa dei vestiti.

“Smettila di agitarti come una gallina. Se gli dei ci vedono come dannate vittime non è certo colpa tua. Hai fatto quello che era giusto e non ti devi infliggere nessuna colpa. Occuparti di me non dev’essere la tua pena.

Io non privo nessuno della sua libertà” disse. La sua voce si era fatta roca, ancor più matura.

“Non è occupandoti di te che la espierò, ma sopportando il tuo carattere. Voglio aiutarti perché ti voglio bene, burbero saiyan. Sei il ‘peggiore’ dei miei padri adottivi, ma sei quello che più si sacrifica.

Rivaluterei la tua sindrome dell’eroe, è peggiore di quella di Goku” disse Elly.

Vegeta la sentì stringergli il petto e si nascose il viso tra le mani, le gambe gli cedettero.

“N-non… Non obbligarmi…” esalò. La sua voce trasmetteva sconforto.

“Non ti obbligo a niente, qualsiasi cosa accada racconterò che il tuo orgoglio non ha mai vacillato” giurò Elly.

Vegeta serrò la maglietta di lei, sfiorando con le nocche delle dita abbronzate la lunga treccia di lei e scoppiò a piangere, sentendo le proprie lacrime inumidire i vestiti di Elly.

< Non racconterò mai di questo sfogo, nemmeno a sensei. Te lo giuro, Vegeta…

La mia ‘espiazione’ sarà ridarti la vista. A costo di sfidare gli dei stessi! > promise Elly mentalmente.

 


	2. Blindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku è sconvolto di quello che sta succedendo a Vegeta.  
> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt Lista 2: 24. POV Third Person.  
> Fandom: Dragonball.  
> Parole: 628.  
> Titolo: Blindness.

Blindness

 

Goku osservò Vegeta seduto in poltrona, gli occhi grigi persi nel vuoto, la schiena curva e le braccia abbandonate.

Elly l’obbligò ad aprire la bocca, infilandogli un cucchiaio colmo di minestra.

Son avvertì una fitta al petto.

< Tutto questo non mi sembra ancora possibile… Se quel giorno fossi arrivato in tempo > pensò.

 

_Goku planò, il battito cardiaco era accelerato e alcune ciocche more, spesse tre dita, gli aderivano al volto. Il resto della capigliatura intorno al suo viso oscillava mossa dal vento. Diminuì l'aura e atterrò. Gocce di sudore gl'imperlarono il volto e un frammento della tuta arancione si stacco e rotolò. La stoffa della maglietta azzurra era quasi totalmente strappata._

_"Vegeta! Vegeta!" chiamò. Il corpo dell'altro saiyan era steso immobile a terra._

_Son si mise a correre verso di lui, percorrendo la piana annerita dagli attacchi energetici, evitò i resti carbonizzati di un albero e saltò oltre un gruppo di pietre. Uno dei suoi stivali era bucherellato._

_“Vegeta…” disse con tono preoccupato. La radura intorno a loro era completamente annerita, gli alberi erano bruciati. “… Ti prego, non essere morto…” implorò._

_< Nonostante tutti i miei allenamenti, se un dio non vuol far riconoscere la sua aura o nascondere quelle delle sue vittime, ci riesce. Se Elly non fosse volata a casa mia, malridotta e terrorizzata, non avrei mai saputo quello che stava succedendo  >._

_Raggiunse il maggiore steso esamine per terra, il volto del principe dei saiyan era ingrigito, ricoperto di sangue e teneva la bocca socchiusa._

_La battle suit era per metà distrutta e il sudore colava sui pettorali ricoperti di cicatrici del principe dei saiyan._

_Goku slacciò il sacchetto di senzu dalla vita, lo teneva legato alla cintura di tela blu e infilò in bocca all’amico un fagiolo di balzare._

_Il petto di Vegeta iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi in modo regolare, Goku espirò di sollievo e sorrise._

_"Urca, mi ero spaventato… Pensavo di averti perso" si lamentò._

_Vegeta mugolò, si diede la spinta e si alzò seduto in piedi. Si massaggiò il capo sentendo le tempie pulsare e si leccò le labbra, sapevano di sangue._

_Vide nero, sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre, ma continuava solo a vedere oscurità intorno a sé. Dimenò le mani, sfiorò il ginocchio di Goku, tastò il terreno e rabbrividì, strisciò all’indietro sentendo il respiro di Son e gridò._

_“Vegeta, sono io, tranquillo. Lo scontro è finito, a quanto pare gli dei hanno deciso di risparmiarti” cercò di rassicurarlo Goku._

_“T-tu non capisci…” gemette Vegeta. Dimenò la coda, peluria castana era sporca di terra, detriti e sangue. “Vedo nero… I-io non ti vedo… Lo-loro hanno voluto qualcosa in cambio, in sacrificio” gemette._

_“Sono qui, Vegeta… Spiegami tutto, con calma” disse Goku._

_“Kakaroth” lo chiamò Briefs in un sussurro, continuando a battere furiosamente gli occhi. Si portò la mano alle labbra, iniziando ad ondeggiare su se stesso. “Sono cieco” ammise._

_“Cosa?!” chiese Goku._

_Vegeta sentì il suo respiro caldo addosso._

_“Non vedi la mia mano?” chiese Son, sventolandogliela davanti._

_“Kakaroth… Gli dei mi hanno punito per aver combattuto contro di loro…” gemette Vegeta, incassando il capo tra le spalle._

_“Ci sarà una soluzione! S-senti… Forse un secondo senzu…” tentò Son._

_“No, non funzionerà. Non per questo genere di problema. Andiamocene” rispose secco Briefs con tono allarmato._

_“Vegeta, ti porto a casa” disse Goku. Gli prese la mano nella propria e si teletrasportò alla Capsule Corporation._

_Vegeta si aggrappò a lui, riapparvero nel giardino davanti alla casa a cupola e Goku aiutò il principe a rialzarsi._

_Vegeta rischiò di cadere diverse volte e Son dovette assisterlo._

_“Bulma! Bulma, vieni!” chiamò a gran voce Goku. Vide la scienziata corrergli incontro con aria allarmata._

_“Elly mi ha raccontato tutto! Venite dentro!” gridò._

_Goku negò con il capo._

_“No, Bulma, non tutto…” esalò._


	3. Cap.3 Intensi ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #WeeklyPrompt.  
> Prompt: A: “Ma non eri morto?”  
> B: “Sono sempre disponibile a ripetere l’esperienza.”

Cap.3 Intensi ricordi

 

Vegeta avanzò a fatica, sbatté contro un mobiletto e cadde in ginocchio con un gemito. Mosse le mani a tentoni, i suoi occhi grigi erano vitrei e fissi, mentre la sua espressione sperduta.

Elly lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo sentì ruggire.

“Oggi ti senti meglio, noto” sussurrò.

“Sei stata silenziosa tutto il giorno. Si può sapere a che diamine pensavi?” borbottò Vegeta con voce rauca. Elly lo guidò fino al divano e ve lo fece accomodare.

 

_Elly si allontanò i capelli gocciolanti dal viso e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, indietreggiò di un paio di passi, sentendo il battito cardiaco rimbombarle nelle orecchie._

_“Ma non eri morto?” esalò._

_Goku si grattò la testa e sorrise._

_“Sono sempre disponibile a ripetere l’esperienza”. Scherzò._

_Elly lo raggiunse e lo spintonò, premendo entrambe le mani sul suo petto._

_“Eri morto si o no? Questa volta nessuno ha evocato il drago!” gridò, la voce roca._

_Goku scrollò le spalle e si grattò la guancia con l’indice._

_“No, non sono morto. Ho solo rischiato. Urca, non credevo ci tenessi così a me” disse._

_“Tu mi hai iniziato a questa avventura, a questo mondo folle, ma che mi ha permesso di essere felice e veramente me stessa. Certo che ci tengo a te!_

_Hai idea quanto hanno sofferto tutti? Avevi detto a Chichi che non saresti più morto e anche tua sorella era distrutta!” sbraitò Elly. Il vento faceva ondeggiare le fronde degli alberi e faceva in modo che le gocce di pioggia li sferzassero._

_Goku volse lo sguardo e sospirò pesantemente._

_“Perdonami, ma è proprio per mia moglie che non sono morto. Mi sono fatto forza per mantenere la promessa di rimanere vivo” spiegò._

 

“A niente” mentì la saiyan. Giocherellò con la lunga treccia di capelli biondi e fece strofinare la suola delle sue converse sul pavimento.

“Piuttosto, hai mangiato?” lo interrogò.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“I saiyan non mangiavano sempre?” domandò con tono ironico.

Elly incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò pesantemente.

“So benissimo che non stai mangiando” ringhiò.

“Ed io so benissimo che stai pensando a qualcosa. Tsk, sputa il rospo e mi farò imboccare, promesso” patteggiò il principe dei saiyan.

Elly sbuffò e si massaggiò il collo.

“Ti farei massacrare di botte da sensei quando fai così. Mio figlio Jaden fa meno capricci di te” si lamentò.

Vegeta accavallò le gambe e chiuse gli occhi ciechi.

“Allora?” la spronò.

“Pensavo a Goku. Tu e lui siete più simili di quanto pensiate. Finirete per farci morire tutti di preoccupazione. Smettetela di rischiare la vita o peggio in continuazione” borbottò Elly.

“Tu non sei diversa, è tutta colpa dei geni della nostra razza. Abbiamo bisogno di spingerci al limite e arrivati a quel livello andare ancora oltre. Siamo dannatamente egoisti, alla fine, ma non possiamo farne a meno.

Non credere, anche tu finirai per fare altre caz…”. Iniziò Vegeta.

“Ah no, non osare trovare il modo di rimproverare me quando non ho fatto niente. Prenditi le tue responsabilità e basta, vecchio gufo” lo interruppe Elly.

Vegeta fece una risata roca.


	4. Cap.4  Resta…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Non amarmi di Aleandro Baldi.

Cap.4  Resta…

 

Il ticchettio del suo bastone gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, avvertì l’ostacolo di un divano e si spostò di lato, continuò a camminare con le gambe tremanti, con una mano sfiorava il muro. Sentì una porta, trovò la maniglia e aprì, entrò e avanzò lentamente nella cucina. A tentoni, riconobbe una delle sedie del tavolo, e vi si accomodò, sentendo anche il respiro della donna.

Il profumo della moglie gli punse le narici. Nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole neri si rifletterono le pietanze sul tavolo.

“Sono felice che tu sia venuta a trovarmi. Elly ha cucinato tutto questo per noi” disse Vegeta con la voce roca.

< Tra noi è caduto un pesante silenzio, non pensavo che sarebbe mai successo > rifletté.

“Ho visto” rispose la scienziata. Si mordicchiò il labbro, togliendosi una parte del suo rossetto.

< Non sarei dovuta venire, non era ancora pronto… Solo che… Goku ha detto che si stava sentendo abbandonato. Non era questo che volevo > pensò.

“Credevo avessi già finito di mangiare” sussurrò Vegeta, percependo gli odori provenienti dalle cibarie.

Bulma scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri.

< Non so come fare a ricominciare, non lo so proprio… Sei così diverso. Ero così abituata a sfidarti, che ho dimenticato quanto fossi fragile. Ho dimenticato che era la parte migliore di te, ed ho finito per nascondermi da essa.

Ho tradito la tua anima, il nostro amore… Come puoi perdonare questo mi atteggiamento infantile? > si domandò.

“Ora non mi va” biascicò.

Vegeta corrugò la fronte spaziosa e le accarezzò il viso, sentendo le lacrime umide al tatto.

“Perché piangi?” la interrogò.

“… Di felicità” mentì Briefs, voltando la testa di scatto.

Vegeta le prese le mani nelle proprie bollenti, la sentì stringere spasmodicamente e sospirò.

“Tsk, non devi fingerti forte con me. Lo sai vero?” domandò.

Bulma fece una risatina isterica che rimbombò nelle orecchie di lui.

“Tu cosa fai di solito?” chiese.

Vegeta fece un ghigno storto. “Da quando fai i miei stessi sbagli, Donna?” la interrogò.

< Tu sei meglio di me, mio angelo azzurro > pensò.

Bulma guardò le fiammelle delle candele spegnersi, affogate nella cera dei mozziconi di candele consumate.

“Sai, a casa manchi a tutti. Vetrunks non fa altro che parlare di te”. Cambiò discorso. Sfilò le mani da quelle del marito, lo vide cercarle a tentoni, avvertì una fitta al petto e le riprese nelle proprie, stringendole nuovamente.

“Mi mancate anche voi, ma… Sento tutto così diverso. Ho…” mormorò Vegeta.

< Ho paura, Bulma. Tu non sai quanto ho paura. Questo mondo io non lo riconosco, non riesco a sentire come mio quello che mi circonda > pensò. “… Mi sono abituato a questa casa. Elly ha fatto in modo che sia tutto funzionale…

Però mi sento in colpa. Temo di starla tenendola lontana troppo a lungo dalla sua di famiglia. Il muso verde finirà per essere geloso”.

“Allora potrei venire io più spesso. Darle il cambio, come ho fatto oggi” disse Bulma.

Vegeta le baciò le mani e addolcì il sorriso.

“Non potrei chiedere di meglio” ammise.


End file.
